Pure Angel of Darkness
by luvanime4life
Summary: My first Witch Hunter Robin fic. Have you ever dreamt of you doing something wrong? What if that were to actually happen? Have you ever dreamt constantly about something or...someone? What if that person came after you? Robin's in trouble...
1. Dream or Reality?

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is my first Witch Hunter Robin fic. Hope ya like it! Sorry it's short! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Dream or Reality?**

She had gone out of control, setting fire on anyone orthing that got in her path. She smiled wickedly as she ran down the cold, dark streets avoiding the hunters. She ditched them in a near by alleyway…or so she thought.

It wasn't long before they surrounded her, guns aimed at her from every angle. With one slick move, they were all set afire dying a horrible death. She stopped, eyeing her partners and friends she had worked with. Now they were against her, angry and upset. They began to shoot. Smiling, she killed them one by one. Watching each of her companions' burn to ashes and dust.

She continued to run. She could feel…him. He was close; she was almost there. Finally, she confronted…him. The one she had cared and loved for so deeply. Standing just a few meters from her. The tall, dark, handsome, cold man who had stole her heart from her very soul.

Amon.

They both stood…silent. Neither moving nor breathing. Time stood still for the two. Slowly, he thrust his gun at her, finger ready on the trigger. She did not move nor flinch, just grinned. A gunshot echoed the streets.

She dodged, aiming waves of flame towards him. Amon managed to dodge most of the fire, while shooting a couple of rounds. He ran straight towards her, but she just kept firing. They were nearly face-to-face; somehow, he had caught her off guard. Before she had time to react…

BANG! BANG!

She fell limp holding her bleeding side. The intense pain shot throughout her body. She looked at the man ahead, whose gun pointed directly at her heart.

"Amon…," she hissed his name like venom.

"All witches…must be destroyed," he stated.

The final blow fired, killing the once pure angel.

* * *

**A/N: **Stay tune for the next chapter. Please Review and tell me how it is. 


	2. Awaken Pure Angel

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Huggles and Snickers to you all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Italic_: Thoughts

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Awaken Pure Angel**

Robin awoke in cold sweat, breathing heavily. She looked around; she was still safe inside Tomo's house. She gave a sigh of relief and grasped her forehead.

_That dream again._

She glanced at the clock. It was 3:00am. She placed her head in her hands.

_That's the third time this week I've had that dream. But this time…Amon was in it, usually it's-_

_RING! RING! RING!_

Robin was cut from her thoughts as she searched for her cell phone. Finally finding it, she clicked it open.

"Hello?"

"Robin, we need you here at Raven's Flat ASAP," spoke Michael.

Robin sighed. "I'm on my way."

She clicked it shut and flopped right back on her bed.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: **Stay tune for the next chapter. Sorry, this chappie was soooooooo short. I promise to make a long one next time. Please Review! 


	3. Thinking Back

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Huggles and Resses to you all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Italic_: Thoughts and flashbacks

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Thinking Back**

Robin quickly showered and dressed before heading out the door. She didn't feel like riding her bike, so she decided to walk to work. It was windy as she walked out the door. Not many people were out, which gave her some time to think. The only things on her mind were her dreams. Each one was different than the last every night. Each dream connected to the other, like a continuum. Was this a vision or was her mind playing a trick on her? She just couldn't figure it out. She tried to remember when the dreams first started. 3 days ago…

_**Flashback**_

_She couldn't stand them…not anymore. Killing off her kind one by one. She wouldn't stand for it. She raced toward the hunted witch, blocking the others from fire._

"_Robin, what are you doing!" a feminine voice yelled._

"_Get out of the way!" demanded a young male's voice._

_She wouldn't…she couldn't take it any longer. All of her rage turned into fire, shooting at her team. They yelled and ran away, ducking for cover._

_The hunted witch had already gone, Robin stood watching the ground, the trees, everything burn. She didn't know why, but she was happy. Watching everything burn made her feel so…alive. She didn't even know she was smiling…an evil smile. She giggled at the sight, which became a full-blown laugh._

"_Robin how could you!" shouted another feminine voice, but it was much younger._

"_Why?" the young male's voice spoke again._

_Robin ceased laughing a smirk gazed her lips. "Because I'm no different than them. Because **you **are inferior. Because…I'm a witch."_

_With that said she ran away; the smirk still planted on her face. She ran through the night, never looking back. She knew they would come after her, but she didn't care._

_She was free._

_She was in the park when suddenly she stopped. She sensed something. Glancing around she saw no one, but whoever it was…it was close. Not taking any chances, she ducked into a nearby alleyway._

_Something was moving._

_She couldn't tell who on the count that it was dark. Though from afar, the figure looked tall with very long hair, to about it's knee. And it seemed to be looking for something._

"_Robin…"_

_It was calling to her. Slowly, she backed against the wall inside the alley._

"_Robin…"_

_It was a man. His voice was so…alluring. _(**A/N: **Think of Sesshomaru voice, but a little bit deeper. I don't own Sesshomaru's voice!)_ Why was he calling her? Was he a hunter?_

_Not thinking about it any further, she ran towards the other said of the alley. Never seeing that dark man again._

_**End Flashback**_

Since that night, each dream became horrible than the last.

_Why did that man appear in my first dream? Why was he calling for me? It makes no sense._

She stopped looking at the semi-dark sky.

_Dark…_

…_Amon._

She gaze softened. He had been in her dream this time. But why?

_**Flashback**_

_She killed them one by one. Watching each of her companions' burn to ashes and dust…She aimed waves of flame towards him…_

_BANG! BANG!_

_She fell limp holding her bleeding side…She looked at the man…whose gun pointed directly at her heart._

"_Amon…," she hissed his name like venom._

"_All witches…must be destroyed," he stated._

_**End Flashback**_

She closed her eyes as the cold wind swept across her face. She would **never ever **kill her companions, especially Amon. She loved him too much. Ever since she laid eyes on that dark and cold man, she never felt the same.

_But…I wanted to kill him. Why?_

Dropping the thought, she hurried towards STN-J headquarters. She knew they'd scold at her for being late, but she didn't care. Too many things were going on in her head to care.

Why did she kill her friends? Why was that strange man calling for her? Why did she want to kill Amon?

Some many questions unanswered. She had to find the answers soon.

_I have to…for my sake.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Stay tune for the next chapter. Please Review!


	4. The Voice

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Huggles and M&Ms to you all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Italic_: Thoughts and flashbacks

**_Italic bold: _**You'll see what it means soon.

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**The Voice**

Robin had finally reached STN-J headquarters tired and out of breath. Casually, she walked inside towards the office her partners and friends were in. The first one to see her was Michael, who was typing away at his desk.

"There you are Robin," he smiled.

Robin smiled and nodded. "Yes, sorry I'm-"

"You're late," a dark voice interrupted out of nowhere.

Robin turned to see Amon standing right behind her.

"We have a case," he stated. "Sakaki, Doujima, and Karasuma are already inspecting the crime scene. We should get going."

Robin nodded and followed Amon out the door towards his car. He'd update her on the information later.

Once inside the car, Amon told Robin about their case.

"We've spotted another witch," he started. "About ten hours ago, they found at least eight to twelve bodies inside alleyways and apartments. There isn't any more background information yet. But it seems that our killer…has been killing various people for no reason."

Robin listened quietly, but something hit her.

_Alleyways…_

Her dreams…could this be…no, it couldn't be.

_It's just coincidence…isn't it?_

They had reached on of the alleyways. Robin froze from the inside out.

_This is…_

They were near the park. Sakaki, Doujima, and Karasuma were looking around and at the body.

_In my dream, this alleyway…the park…why?_

"Robin."

Amon voice interrupted her thoughts, as stared at the dark man.

"Stop daydreaming, we've got work," he stated while getting out of the car.

Robin huffed and followed.

"I was not daydreaming," she mumbled.

Robin and Amon walked hastily towards the group. Sakaki was the first to notice them.

"Any luck?" asked Amon.

"No, we didn't find a damned thing," Sakaki groaned.

"Yeah," sighed Doujima walking towards them. "Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary."

"It's strange," said Karasuma looking over the male body. "There doesn't seem to be any sign of a struggle. Whoever this person is, likes to kill at night. Their victims are powerless and unaware of their surroundings."

Karasuma stood up and looked around. "Some of the victims I inspected, were either clueless of their killer or became paranoid and ran away."

"This doesn't make any sense," whined Doujima.

"I'll head on back to STN-J," Amon stated. "You three go inspect the other crime scenes. I'll try to find some information about this night killer. Come on Robin."

Robin followed Amon back to his car, but not before glancing back one more time.

_This is just a coincidence. This has nothing to do with my dream._

Robin started towards the car again.

_**Robin…**_

Robin stopped dead in her tracks.

_Whose there? Whose calling me?_

_**Robin…**_

_That voice…it's the same as…_

_**Robin…**_

"Robin…ROBIN!"

Robin gasped as she stared at Amon.

"Hurry up!"

Robin hurried to the car, slamming the door shut.

"Focus on the matter at hand!" Amon yelled as he started the ignition.

Robin didn't hear a word he had said. She was too wrapped up with the voice she had just heard.

_There's no way. That couldn't have been him. It's…impossible. That couldn't have been him._

She shut her eyes closed.

_It just couldn't.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Stay tune for the next chapter. Please Review!


	5. Paranoia

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Huggles and Chocolate Hershey Kisses to you all. Sorry for not having to update sooner. You all must really be in suspense right about now. Anyways, here's the chapter. One more week before break! YAY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Italic_: Thoughts and flashbacks

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Paranoia**

Robin had spent the rest of the day with Michael looking up information on their killer. Amon had decided this, since he claimed she was "daydreaming" too much. Robin, of course, ignored the cold man's comment and obeyed. So far, they received nothing; this witch was either very skilled or just too damned lucky. There wasn't a trace anywhere. Moreover, their power, it was…indescribable. It was neither of a craft user nor of any other witch. After countless hours of research, Robin and Michael both decided to call it a night. It was nearly 10 o' clock, also it was almost pitch black outside. The so-called murderous witch would possibly strike tonight, not to mention Robin didn't even have her bike! Grabbing her coat, she bid Michael a quick good-bye and began hurrying home.

While walking, Robin noted that the air had become much colder than it was in the morning. She tightly clenched her coat against her skin to preserve the warmth from escaping. Thinking, that maybe she should have taken her bike after all. She was half way to the house when an unfamiliar sense flowed through her. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. Nobody was there. She carefully scanned the area for any sign of movement.

_Whose there?_

Nothing but the wind answered her call.

_My mind's playing tricks on me, again._

Suddenly, a loud rustle came for a nearby bush. Robin jumped at the sound, quickly turning around. She reached in her pocket for her glasses as she watched the bush move. Robin gasped as out of the bush came…a little black cat with emerald eyes, just like hers. It eyed her for a bit, before scurrying away into the dark night. Robin let out a sigh of relief, while putting her glasses away.

_It was only a cat._

She smiled to herself.

_I'm becoming paranoid._

Satisfied enough, Robin made her way home.

**At Home….**

After having a quick dinner, that Tomo prepared early for her, and a warm bath, Robin curled inside her bed. Snuggling against her pillows, she rested in its warmth. Slowly drifting to sleep, she prayed to have sweet dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapters so short. Stay tune for the next chapter. Please Review! 


	6. A Change

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Huggles and Chocolate Hershey Kisses to you all. Sorry for not having to update sooner with midterms and all, but now that they're over I can concentrate more on my fics. Ya'll must really be in suspense right now. Anyways, here's the chapter. Four day weeks ends rock! YAY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Italic_: Thoughts and flashbacks

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**A Change**

_BANG! BANG!_

_She fell limp holding her bleeding side. The intense pain shot throughout her body. She looked at the man ahead, whose gun pointed directly at her heart._

"_Amon…," she hissed his name like venom._

"_All witches…must be destroyed," he stated._

_The final blow fired…silence filled the air. The man clenched his bleeding hand, dropping the gun, taking a few steps back. The jade-eyed girl looked confused at the sight before her. Not caring for the moment, she took the change and struck him down._

"_R-Robin," he moaned as crimson blood painted the ground._

_The smirk graced rosy lips. "You said 'all witches must be destroyed', but **this **witch will live and protect her kind."_

"_C-c-curse you to hell."_

"_Ha. I'm already there. I can't believe…I loved you once. How foolish of me."_

_He let the man drop to the ground to bask in his own blood._

"_Farewell Amon." _

_With her final words spoken, she set his body aflame and walked off. Still clenching her side, she began to wonder about and think. _

_Who had shot Amon before? _

_Sensing an aura, turned around, seeing no one. She growled to herself and continued to walk._

_**Robin…**_

_That voice._

_**Robin…**_

"_Who is it?" Robin yelled looking around. "Whose calling me!"_

_**Come to me Robin.**_

"_Why? Who are you? What do you want?"_

_**I…want you.**_

"_What!"_

_**Soon little Robin. Soon, you will be mine. **_

"_Stop It! Whoever you are…get out of my head!"_

_**Soon, you will give in to your true nature.**_

"_STOP IT!"_

_**You know what you are.**_

"_STOP IT!"_

"STOP IT!" Robin yelled waking up in cold sweat, panting heavily, while gripping her sheets. She looked at around the room, no one was there. She placed her head in her hands.

_Not again._

She thought fighting the urge not to cry. She wrapped her sheets around her petite form and headed toward her window. A full moon shone in the midnight sky with many stars surrounding it.

_It changed, I killed Amon, instead of him killing me. Why?_

She stared at the pale glowing moon.

_Why do I keep having these dreams? Why is that man me in my dreams? This is the second time I've seen him. Why does he want me?_

She continued to looking pleadingly at the moon. After sometime, sleep started to overcome her. She made her back to her bed, she was grateful that she didn't wake Tomo. Curling up in her warm bed, she stared into nothingness, until sleep took her once again.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was a little longer. A lot of you have asked me why Robin hasn't told Amon or the others about the dreams or voice that she hears. You will all know…in time. Stay tune for the next chapter. Please Review! 


	7. Decision

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Huggles and Candy to you all. Sorry for not updating at all!!! I hate writer's block…took me FOREVER to make new chapters for this story. Well, I'm back now and better than ever!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Decision**

The young girl awoke a few hours later by her alarm clock. Groggily, she stopped its annoying sound and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for work.

**At HQ….**

Robin sat at her desk, face hidden inside her arms. She due to her new nightmare, she didn't get much sleep and by how slow the day was going surely wasn't helping. Everyone seemed to be running around trying to find the mysterious killer or suspect from yesterday. So far no luck what so ever.

"Robin," a sweet voice whispered.

The said girl looked up to come face-to-face with her brunette comrade and friend.

"Oh, Ms. Karasuma, good morning," she greeted giving a small smile.

"More like afternoon, it's already 12 o'clock," she then frowned. "Robin is everything alright?"

At first, Robin didn't want to answer the question, but then that'd only heighten the woman's suspicion.

Robin gave a fake smile. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Before the woman could reply, her other partner decided to interrupt.

"Because you were daydreaming yesterday," he stated suddenly, standing in front of her. "We don't have time for foolish thing like that."

Robin frowned. "I told you before, I wasn't daydreaming. I thought I-"

She immediately stopped herself from spilling the beans. She wasn't ready to tell her weird dreams to everyone just yet. They'd either think she was crazy or hallucinating. No she could tell them just yet. Not even if it had to do with the mysterious man/killer. For now, this was her problem and she alone had to deal with it.

"You thought what?"

The dirty-blonde turned her head. "Never mind."

"Well, she to it that it doesn't happen again. If you can't handle this, I'll gladly take you off the case," with that the cold dark man left them to go talk to the chief.

"I'll never understand him," said Karasuma breaking the silence.

She turned back to the young witch. "Robin…what did you think?"

"Huh?"

"You said you thought something. What was it?"

"I told you, it was nothing."

She didn't her, but brushed it off.

"Well, anyways…Robin, you haven't been sleeping well. Have you?"

Tired emerald eyes bore into black concerned ones.

"Your powers picked up that?"

Karasuma shook her head. "No, you have bags under your eyes and you've slept ever since you came through the door. I'm surprised the chief hasn't caught you yet. Usually it's-"

"DOUJIMA!!!"

As if on cue, the chief stormed in and was now yelling at the young blonde for sleeping yet again.

The two stared at the quarreling two and laughed.

"How 'bout we go get some coffee?" giggled Karasuma.

Nodding an approval, the two slipped out of Raven's Flat and walked toward the familiar little coffee shop they all knew and loved. Once inside, they both ordered coffee from Master Harry, who even gave them pastries on the house. They began chatting for awhile, laughing and what not. Robin instantly felt better and more energized. Karasuma took a quick sip of her coffee before settling it back on the saucer.

"Robin," she started. "I'm concerned about you."

"The young craft user paused in mid-sip as she gazed at the other.

"You've been spacing out recently from what I've heard and seen. Also," she continued closing her and folding her hands. "I felt exhaustion, uncertainty, hesitation and…fear coming off you."

She reopened her eyes. "Robin, is there's something on your mind? Something bothering you? Something you're afraid to tell?"

Robin stared down at her strong brown liquid. This was bound to happen sooner or later, well at least she'd be telling someone trustworthy. Yes, it was time to come clean. It was time…to tell the truth.

Sighing, she stared directly into Karasuma's eyes. "Actually…there is something."

* * *

**A/N: **And CUT! Sorry guys savin' the suspense for later. I promise I'll update ASAP! Please Review! 


	8. Confession

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Holla to my readers and reviewers! Thanks for the reviews! Huggles and Candy to you all.

**Shout-out(s): **_**Angel452- **_**this chappie's just for you!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin

_Italic_- Thoughts

**Bold- **Enthusiasm

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Confession**

"Robin, is there's something on your mind? Something bothering you? Something you're afraid to tell?"

Robin stared down at her strong brown liquid. This was bound to happen sooner or later, well at least she'd be telling someone trustworthy. Yes, it was time to come clean. It was time…to tell the truth.

Sighing, she stared directly into Karasuma's eyes. "Actually…there is something."

* * *

Karasuma waited patiently as the girl seemed to be deep in thought. She had been very concerned for the girl. If she was having problems, she'd do whatever means necessary to help her. 

"I've," she started. "Been having strange dreams recently. Actually, I've been having them a few days ago, almost every night. I'm not sure of what they mean, but…"

She paused twirling her porcelain cup. "I'm afraid they might mean something. Something that might happen in the future. I really don't know. It's probably a hallucination, but they feel so real."

Karasuma nodded as she processed all that Robin told her. "Tell me about them."

Robin hesitated before nodding in approval. As she closed her eyes, visions of her dream appeared.

"They're all about me. I'm destroying everything around me. You and the others are shooting me, but I…end up killing you all."

At this, the brown-haired woman gasped in horror, breaking the young girls' concentration. Robin immediately looked up to see horrified black eyes.

"T-this was a-a mistake," she stammered getting up.

"**No wait**!" the older woman grasped the others wrist. "I'm sorry; I was just a little…overwhelmed. Please…continue."

Nodding, the little bird sat back down.

"I manage to runaway, but…Amon finds me. We fight and then…he ends up killing me. But before he does…he says 'All witches must be destroyed.'"

The elder sighed. "It sounds to me like it's just a nightma-"

"It ends up changing," the young one interrupted.

"Huh?"

"One night it changed…instead of me dying, **I **killed Amon. Something protected me, before he killed me. Then…I hear a voice…a voice call out for me. Saying that they **want** me. "

Karasuma crossed her arms, taking a moment to let this new information sink in. "Did it sound familiar to you?"

Robin shook her head. "It…was a man. In one of my dreams…I saw him, but not his face."

"This maybe serious," murmured Karasuma. "Do you think this has something to do with the murders?"

Robin winced slightly. "I-I…didn't think so. It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me."

_I can't tell her about the connections and all the details just yet. I want to be sure he's the one doing this and haunting me._

"I can see why you're having trouble sleeping at night. You were afraid of telling me this because you'd thought I wouldn't understand."

"Yes."

The elder smiled. "I'm glad you told me. Maybe now they'll stop."

"I…hope so."

"Don't worry," stated Karasuma, picking up her pastry. "I'm sure they'll go away. However, if they don't…let me know, so I can help you. Alright?"

The little bird smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"Don't mention it," she commented biting into the sweet morsel.

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

Karasuma dug through her pocket to retrieve the noisy technology.

"Karasuma," she answered. "Where are you? Alright. She's with me. Uh-huh. We're on our way."

Closing her phone, she turned to the other.

"They want us downtown. There's been another murder. Let's go."

"Right."

Quickly, the two paid the check, gathered their things, and left unaware of the danger lurking ahead.

* * *

**A/N: **CLIFFIE! Sorry people savin' the suspense again. I promise I'll update ASAP! Please Review! 


	9. Realization pt1

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Holla to my readers and reviewers! Thanks for the reviews! Huggles and Candy to you all.

**Shout-out(s): **_**Angel452- **_**this chappie's just for you! Sorry I took so long.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin

_"Italic"_- Phone talk

_Italic_- Thoughts

**Bold- **Enthusiasm and interruptions by me!

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Realization pt.1**

Robin and Karasuma reached the location in exactly no time. They stepped out the car and hurried over to where the others were. The scene was round a construction sight and by the looks of it workers were half way through the job, support beams could be seen. Next to it were apartment complexes. STN-J members covered the entire area within a 5-20 mile radius. Upon getting out Karasuma reached the nearest armored STN-J member.

"What's our situation?" she asked.

"Someone just happened to pass by and called it in," he stated marking down information.

"C.O.D?" (**A/N: For those who don't know- C**ause** O**f **D**eath)

"Nothing we've seen."

"Any suspect?" She glanced at construction sight.

"We interrogated the people who passed by…still got nothing out of the ordinary."

"Damn it."

Suddenly, one of member from far away hurried over to the two. "Captain, we found two more bodies inside the construction zone."

"Geez, excuse me." With a nod of the head, the man led his captain to the location of the dead.

"Karasuma! Robin!" a voice rang not far from their spot.

The two turned to the voice, seeing Sakaki waving his arms near the body. Quickly, they made there way to him and the others. They thoroughly examined the body, exchanging information in the process.

"Is it the same killer," a dark voice asked from behind.

"Amon," Karasuma frowned. "Apparently yes."

"This guy really knows how to kill," said Sakaki looking at the multiple cuts and gashes.

Amon growled. "So, we're back to square one."

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

Amon took out his cell phone. "Michael, you find anything?"

"_Unfortunately no. Whoever this person is doesn't have a very distinct pattern of killing. None of the victims are connected in anyway. They were probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

"Then we have nothing."

"_I wouldn't be so sure. Usually, from what we've encountered, witches mainly attack hierarchy of scale."_

"Hierarchy of scale?"

"_Yeah, people of high authority. That family, friends, or even enemies. Each witch had a distinct reason for attacking or killing. In this case, it just looks like he or she is killing random people."_

"So we're dealing with a maniac?"

"_That's not what I' m saying. I think this type of person is after something…like he or she wants to get someone or something's attention."_

"What are you saying?"

Everyone was interested in what the ex-hacker had to say. All were quiet as he gave his theory.

"_The killings…might be a distraction. Decoys."_

"What?!"

Gasps were heard all around. Amon glanced around the group, everyone seemed present, but…

"Robin!"

"What?" Karasuma looked around to see that the young craft-user was indeed gone.

"Where's Robin?" Everyone looked around, but did not see eye or hair of the young girl.

"She-she was just by me a minute ago!" Dojima stammered running about.

Karasuma gasped, it was all coming together.

_**Flashback**_

"_I've been having strange dreams recently. Actually, I've been having them a few days ago, almost every night. I'm not sure of what they mean…"_

"_I'm afraid they might mean something that might happen in the future." _

"_I hear a voice…a voice call out for me…"_

"_Saying that they __**want**__ me."_

"_It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me."_

_**End Flashback**_

It all made since now. The random killings, Robin's dreams, the locations of the murders…it was all…planned. This meant…

Karasuma gasped sprinting towards the others. "We have to hurry. Robin's in danger!"

Before anyone could utter a word, the brunette ran off.

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to find her **fast**!"

_Robin…please be safe._

Everyone immediately went back to searching. All hoping and praying they'd find the young girl in time.

* * *

**A/N: **CLIFFIE! Sorry people savin'…well you know. Where's Robin? Will they find her? Is she really in danger? Find out in part 2! I promise I'll update ASAP! Please Review! 


	10. Realization pt2

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Holla to my readers and reviewers! Thanks for the reviews! Huggles! Part two comin' at you!

**Shout-out(s): **_**Angel452- **_**this chappie's just for you! Sorry I took so long.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

"_Italic"_- Phone talk

_Italic_- Thoughts

**Bold- **Enthusiasm and interruptions by me!

_**Bold Italic**_- You'll see!

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Realization pt.2**

Robin and Karasuma reached the location in exactly no time. They stepped out the car and hurried over to where the others were. The scene was round a construction sight and by the looks of it, workers were half way through the job, support beams could be seen. Next to it were apartment complexes. STN-J members covered the entire area within a 5-20 mile radius.

"Is it the same killer," a dark voice asked from behind.

"Amon," Karasuma frowned. "Apparently yes."

"This guy really knows how to kill," said Sakaki looking at the multiple cuts and gashes.

"Michael, you find anything?"

"_Unfortunately no. Whoever this person is doesn't have a very distinct pattern of killing. None of the victims are connected in anyway. They were probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

"Then we have nothing."

"_I wouldn't be so sure. Usually, from what we've encountered, witches mainly attack hierarchy of scale."_

"Hierarchy of scale?"

* * *

Robin was indeed listening to the conversation between Amon and Michael from her point of view things seemed to come in place a little. However, there was still her dreams…were they really connected to the killings and, if possible, the killer? Robin started to zoning out on her thoughts.

_**Robin…**_

The young witch froze that voice…

_It couldn't be- not again._

_**Come.**_

_How? Why?_

_**Inside, we must talk…alone.**_

She gasped as he heard his reply. Could he be reading her thoughts? Slowly, as if in a trance, Robin slunk away from her comrades. Quickly, she hurried inside the construction complex. Once inside, she walked through a series of staircases and long hallways.

The support beams made it slightly difficult to go through some places, but she managed. It seemed like an eternity, before she reached her destination. She stood in front of a door.

_**Come inside.**_

The young craft user hesitated as she reached out to grasp the knob. Did she really want this? Was it safe to come here alone? However, she had to know…the voice…her dreams…the man. She had to know, summoning all her courage, she opened the door.

"We finally meet."

She gasped, staring at the man before her. "It's you."

* * *

**A/N: **CLIFFIE! I am such a bad person. I promise I'll update ASAP! Please Review! I need at least **two** to keep me goin'. 


	11. Truth

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long. I needed a vacation and got one. I've been stressed lately. Here's the next chappie!

**Shout-out(s): **_**Angel452 & Steph ( )**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Italic_- Thoughts

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Truth**

…_Summoning all her courage, she opened the door._

"_We finally meet."_

* * *

Silence. That was all she could describe. Cold, dead, suffocating silence. Time had frozen all that remained were the two of them. One staring at the other, one not daring to move, let alone breathe. Emerald eyes scanned the tall man before her. His hair was long, just like in her dream, about to his knees, some bangs covered his face. It was crimson like blood mixed with fire. His skin was pale like porcelain. He wore black dress pants with a matching trench coat with black shoes. He wore no shirt underneath, so the little bird could indeed make out the strong muscular chest and body that stood hidden from her sight. His face had sharp features- cold and expressionless- but his eyes…were what really caught her attention. His icy-crystal blue eyes that bore right into her own emerald ones. She felt herself shiver under his gaze, as if he was reading her soul and mind. 

"Who are you?" she breathed.

"Scythe," he stated simply.

She shivered at the name. It suited him- cold and sharp like a blade. Tall, lean, and strong like the handle. Suddenly, the little bird found herself enraged…it was him! He was the one.

She growled. "You're the killer aren't you? You're the one whose been haunting me in my dreams?!"

Without letting him answer, she skillfully slipped on her glasses and took aim at him. Scorching flames engulfed him only to disperse at the last second.

"Yes, it was me."

Growling, she uttered another spell, which as the last dispersed at the last second.

_It didn't work._

Shaking off her shock, Robin charged uttering anyone of her many spells. Flames danced around her form, circling her arms. Aiming at her target, she tired to hit him, only to hit the ground. She frantically searched for Scythe; it was as if he'd vanish into thin air.

_Where is he? He was just there._

A tingling sensation ran up the back of her spine. She swiftly turned around to stare face to face with the red haired man.

"Why did you do it? What are you after?"

Another spell, which he skillful dodged. She watched as he moved. It was as if he were dancing; his movements swift and delicate as water. She was indeed astonished by this, in contrast to his looks. However, he was nothing to praise over.

"The killings were merely a distraction to get to you."

The little bird scoffed. "I don't know whether to be flattered or appalled."

Suddenly, he disappeared. Robin kept her guard up.

_I have to stay calm. So I can feel his presence._

Before she felt him again, he appeared right in front of her. Stunned by his abrupt appearance, the young craft user jumped back. The cold man named 'Scythe' matched her step per step. Without warning, he grasped her wrist in one fluid motion and trapped her against the wall. Her breathing was shallow, she didn't even know if she was breathing at all. Her beating heart ran through her ears, she felt cold and numb all over staring into his hypnotic icy-blue eyes. Time felt as though it froze over, only the said two remained.

"What do want from me? What do you want?" she breathed barely above a whisper.

The man with the flaming red hair leaned in; she could feel his warm, yet cold breath on her lips.

"You."

* * *

**A/N: **Please Review! I need at least **two** to keep me goin'. 


	12. Hesitation

**A/N: **Okay I kept ya'll in suspense for way too long!!! Due to me being in college and all, I have to balance LOTS of things. Thank you all my reviewers and readers cakes to you all!!!

**Shout-out(s): **_**Shadow-Seeker-13, bloodshadows, Usagi Uchiha Yuy, & Koori Youkai Hime**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Italic_- Thoughts (Robin's)

**Bold- **Enthusiasm and interruptions by me!

_**Bold Italic**_- You'll see!

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Hesitation**

"_What do want from me? What do you want?" she breathed barely above a whisper._

_The man with the flaming red hair leaned in; she could feel his warm, yet cold breath on her lips._

_"You."_

* * *

Why? Why did he want her so much? It made no sense. Robin couldn't think of any answer to these questions. This dark man…this killer had her trapped like a lion and prey. She watched as slowly his face inched closer to hers. 

_I have to get out of here! Dojima, Sakaki, Karasuma, Amon someone HELP ME!!! _

"Give in." he whispered. "Give in to your true nature."

"True nature?"

A slim cold hand gripped her delicate chin to face him.

"You know what you are. And there's no denying **what** you are. A great power…your great power is sleeping within you, all you have to do is awaken it."

_Power? What power?!_

"What?"

"I've been waiting for you. Only you, and now I've found you…my Angel of Darkness."

"Angel of…Darkness?"

She looked on helplessly as he slowly lowered his face near hers.

"My beautiful angel," he whispered almost longingly.

_What's he trying to-NO!_

Using all of her weight, she shoved Scythe away and threw a spell. He nearly dodged the blast; Robin greedily gasped for air. That was way too close…he had almost…

"You cannot run away from your destiny," he stated dodging yet another attack. "You're the key to leading our kind."

"NO!" she threw several spells continuously.

"Don't hide from the truth."

"STOP IT!"

She began to feel exhausted, her energy slipped away with every spell. It wouldn't be long before she'd blackout. Her eyesight began to dim, throwing one last spell, she leaning against the wall gasping for air.

"Why do you insist on protecting these humans? They have done nothing for you."

"Be Quiet!" she aimed randomly too tired to glaze at the cold-eyed murderer.

"They made you turn against us."

"No-," she held her head, as it throbbed and ached.

_He's coming closer!_

"They know what you are."

"I'm a craft user."

"They're using you against us only to make them stronger."

"I am a witch hunter."

"You **are **a witch."

"NO I'M **NOT**!" she frantically shook her head, covering her ears.

_This isn't true. __**This isn't true!**_

"They need to be punished. Now's the time for revenge; revenge for what they did to us; to you!"

"**NO!** I'm not like you!" she unconsciously sent a spell his way. "**I'm not a witch!**"

Strong arms roughly lifted her up, making her face the redheaded killer.

"It's futile Robin."

She gasped. "Why?" she whispered as he let her go. "Why are you here?"

"I exist **only** to serve you."

Robin backed leaned against the wall for support, using all of her remaining strength just to stand and stay focused.

"Serve…me?"  
"I…am yours."

Robin stared dumbstruck at the witch…well, warlock in front of her. He was hers and only existed for her? What did that mean? This cold-blooded slayer, who could have easily have killed her by now, only wanted her. Killing countless random people and sending her nightmares, just so he could get to her. As she pondered this, she failed to notice his presence moving closer towards her. The next thing she knew, he was once again in front of her face.

"Come with me."

"What?"

He extended his hand. "Come with me, and I'll show you the truth…about everything."

He's crystal blue eyes stared directly into her jade ones. Robin felt outrageously cold even with her long coat on. She needed…**had **to get out of here and back to her colleges; and Amon. She glanced over his shoulder and to her right; the door was shut tight and it was a **long** way down to the bottom at this height. She'd have to make a run for it. As she prepared herself, a cold hand quickly clenched tightly into hers.

"Robin, come with me," he swiftly held her with his free hand. "And all your questions will be answered."

All the young user could do was stare at the dark man.

"Come…my little bird," he murmured.

All of a sudden, the young girl felt relaxed and calm. She practically went limp in his embrace.

"Scythe," she exhaled.

Unknowingly, her beautiful jade eyes began to slowly fade into a dark forest green.

* * *

**Else Where…**

The others searched high and low for their young comrade. They covered everything within the 5-10 mile radius of the construction sight. It wasn't long before they entered the complex.

"Any luck?" asked Amon.

"No sign of her anywhere and we've…searched everywhere," panted Karasuma.

"Keep looking she couldn't have gone that far."

"I found her!" Sakaki shouted.

"Where?" Dojima cried.

"Up there!"

Sure enough as they looked up at the top level of the complex, stood Robin.

"Robin!" Amon yelled.

"Who is that?!" Dojima murmured. "He's got her!"

"It's the killer," Karasuma breathed. "I can feel it!"

"Robin, get away from him! **ROBIN!**"

* * *

**A/N: **And we stop! Please Review! I need at least **two** to keep me goin'. I'm such an evil person. 


	13. Taken or Leaving?

**A/N: **Next chappie!!! Thank you all my readers and reviewers huggles and cookies to you all!!! I feel so LUVed!!!!

**Shout-out(s): **_**Angel1452, Koori Youkai Hime, Anime chrisy, Dark Angel of Jyrki, Usagi Uchiha Yuy, & young wiccan!!!**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Italic_- Thoughts (Robin's)

**Bold- **Enthusiasm

_**Bold Italic**_- MORE Enthusiasm! And you'll see!

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Taken or Leaving?**

"_I found her!"_

"_Where?"_

"_Up there!"_

"_Robin!"_

"_Who is that?!" Dojima murmured. "He's got her!"_

"_It's the killer," Karasuma breathed. "I can feel it!"_

"_Robin get away from him! __**ROBIN!**_

* * *

_Amon? Is he…did he call out to me? Where…_

Tired eyes began flashing back and forth from jade to dark green.

"Robin," Scythe's grip tightened around the young girl. "Come with me. Just tell me and I'll lead you away from here."

"Lead…me away?"

"**ROBIN! **Get down here? **NOW!**" Amon called; as he and the others got their shot guns ready.

"Robin! He's the enemy!" explained Sakaki.

"Why is he holding her like that?" Dojima stated taking aim.

"Robin he's the man from your dreams…your visions! He's dangerous. **REMEMBER**?!" Karasuma called frantically.

_My dreams…visions? That's right he was…_

Scythe could sense her hesitation; he couldn't take her, unless she was willing. He had sensed some of her power come forth, but still…

"Robin," he whispered wrapping his other arm around her. "Look at them, your so-called comrades."

_My…comrades? What?_

The little bird looked down and indeed, she did see all of her friends; pistols drawn ready to fire.

"What…are they…doing?"

"They're getting ready to attack us…mainly you."

"Why? What did I-"

"You did nothing. They know all about you and they hate you for it."

Suddenly, her eyes stopped flashing.

"But…but I'm…"

"What they want, is to get rid of you."

"Robin, get away from him!" Amon screamed impatiently. "Damned girl. On my mark fire at him."

Karasuma glared, shocked by his sudden command. "Are you crazy?! What if we hit Robin?!"

"Then you don't know how to shoot."

"That's impossible!" Dojima shrieked. "He's all over her, or haven't you noticed that little detail."

Amon mentally growled. "I know that, so don't shoot her."

But Amon-" Sakaki argued.

"FIRE!"

Amon immediately shot towards the two.

_What?!_

Robin's eyes widen as the bullet came right at them. Scythe looked towards the source and frowned. He didn't think the other(s) would shot, but then again…

_How could he…why? Amon?! WHY?!_

The bullet defected almost instantly.

"Damn it! Everyone fire!"

Hesitantly, everyone began firing at the two, which resulted in the same effect.

"Do you see, they're against you," Scythe stated gently pulling her head close to his chest.

Robin didn't respond, her full attention was on her comrades or at least she thought they were.

_How could they? I thought…was this all just a lie? Am I really a threat to them?_

Jade slowly began fading into a darker shade.

"Robin!" Amon had noticed the sudden change in the young craftusers' behavior.

He glanced over to see that the one responsible, the killer, held her possessively to himself. Was he controlling her?!

"Bastard! Come on let's move."

Nodding in approval, everyone raced towards the top.

_They're really coming after me. Why? Amon…WHY?!_

"Come Robin."

"What?" she barely whispered, looking into icy-blue eyes.

Scythe gazed back, he noticed she wasn't resisting anymore nor was she trying to get away.

"Let me take you away. I'll protect you."

He gently caressed her rosy cheek. Robin's eyes turned darker by the second.

_Protect me? He wants to protect me? Should I…_

The young girl began to feel different, a strange sensation surged within her. She felt safe and warm at the same time. It felt so...right...so good, yet dangerous.

**_Let him..._**

_Huh?_

**_Let him take you away..._**

_But..._

**_They don't care about you. They've always hated you. You saw how they shot at you._**

_No, they-_

**_Were waiting for the day to actually kill you. They knew what you were, they just took advantage of it. Filling our head with lies!_**

_'Our?'_

**_That's right I'm you._**

_Your me? How can that be?_

**_I'm your true self._**

_What? I don't-_

**_I am the person you long to be. I'm your true self._**

_How-_

**_Let him take you away. He's been waiting for us...for a long time. Can you feel it? His sadness...his longing?_**

_I don't know._

**_Merge with me. Accept me and we'll get them back for the things they've done. _**

_I-_

**_I know it's what you want, just as it is for me._**

_We're one and the same._

**_They've betrayed us._**

_They've tried to kill us...me. Amon...you..._

"Scythe…" Robin slowly lifted her head to reveal forest green eyes. "Take me away."

With her last words, she passed out against his strong body.

_**BAM!**_

Unbeknownst to them, Amon and the others were outside the door and managed to bust it open.

"Robin," Karasuma screamed.

All eyes turned to the unconscious girl in the killer's arms.

"Hold it right there!" Sakaki aimed.

"What did you do to her?!" Dojima added.

Scythe watched the group slightly annoyed by their intrusion. With a wave of his hand, he sent an electrical wave of energy right at the group. In an instant, the hunters found themselves on the floor and in pain. Scythe began to fade from their sight along with Robin.

"Hold IT!" Sakaki managed to shoot one last time, which was in vain.

The blood-redheaded warlock turned his full attention to the sleeping beauty in his arms. He lifted her bridal-style. "I now finally have you…my Angel of Darkness."

"Angel of Darkness?" Amon groaned, trying to get up.

Everyone got ready to fight, but it was too late. The murderer and Robin were gone; nowhere to be found.

"DAMN IT!!!" Sakaki threw his gun against the wall.

"No," Karasuma grasped her arm, slowly sinking towards the floor. "Robin."

"No…Robin," Dojima wept, hugging herself.

"Robin….ROBIN!!!" Amon's voice echoed throughout the complex.

* * *

**A/N: **Please Review. 


	14. Reactions

**A/N: **OKAY!!! This is ridiculous!!! To all my readers and reviewers…I apologize for not having updated in FOREVER!!! But NO MORE!!! My New Years' resolution is to update as much as I can…whenever I can. And that is my promise! SO let's get this show on the road!

**Shout-out(s): **_**Taeniaea, **__**Slayers Otaku-Girl, **__**e2ca, **__**ElizabethMarieBennett**_**, & **_**Usagi Uchiha Yuy**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Italic_- Thoughts

**Bold- **Enthusiasm

_**Bold Italic**_- MORE Enthusiasm! And you'll see!

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Reactions…An Attack?!**

"Do you see, they're against you," Scythe stated gently pulling her head close to his chest.

_How could they? _

"Let me take you away. I'll protect you."

_**Let him take you away...**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your true self.**_

_**Merge with me. **_

_We're one and the same._

_**They've betrayed us.**_

_They've tried to kill us...me. Amon...you..._

"Scythe…take me away."

"I …have you…my Angel of Darkness."

"No…Robin," Dojima wept, hugging herself.

"Robin….ROBIN!!!" Amon's voice echoed throughout the complex.

* * *

All was silent. Thunder rumbled throughout the dark sky. Cool crystalline drops showered down upon the city. Nobody could move…Dojima silently cried for her close friend as they all made their way out of the complex. Sakaki growled whilst kicking the side of his motorcycle. 

"How could this have happened?!" Amon seethed.

"I don't know," Karasuma sighed. "Something just…doesn't seem right. It seemed like she was being controlled."

"He must be powerful," Sakaki stated picking his abuse vehicle.

"Robin…would **never** fall into a trap so easily," Dojima said monotone. "I just hope she's safe."

Amon couldn't take it! He hurried over to his car. "Everyone let's get back to HQ…we have to trace them down."

* * *

That's how it started so long ago, time seemed to have stilled since then. However, that was not the case for two and a half months had passed. STN-J headquarters did not stop there search for the young craft-user, no matter what the situation seemed to develop in to. Everyone had looked everywhere, hoping as well as praying that the little bird would turn up soon. They searched her usual hang outs and places she liked to resign only to find nothing. Even during missions, they would still find time to go search in more secluded areas. Most days and nights were spent with black coffee at Master Harry's café and flash lights. 

Michael spent hours away at his computer searching for any sign of Robin and the 'mystery man' he heard about, but sadly to no avail. He had been devastated on hearing about Robin's kidnapping and was determined to find her one way or another. For secretly, he deeply cared for the girl due to her kindness and understanding she had given him. Amon even took the time to talk to Touko about Robin's disappearance and to inform if she ever showed. Though it did hurt the mid-aged woman, she knew Amon had hidden feelings for the girl; though she doubted him admitting to it. Truthfully, they had dated and kissed a couple of times, but something wasn't missing. Emotion…love? No, but it would have been nice to experience it. The young woman sighed, she had been wondered about the girl and did indeed miss her. She could only hope and keep an eye out for the young craft-user.

Once again, the crew typed, searched, and discussed about Robin's whereabouts and further information about the crimson haired man. Chief Kosaka and his assistant Hattoki, who was carrying files behind, came strolling out of nowhere stopping in front of the field group.

"Anything Amon?" the Chief sighed ribbing his temples due to the lack of sleep.

Hardly anyone slept after the incident, so sleeping was rather rare; the average amount of sleep was half an hour, an hour if necessary.

"Not yet Chief," Amon commented sipping his bitter black coffee, whilst taking the files Hattoki brought.

Their manager sighed, continually rubbing his head. He was beginning to loss faith on finding Robin, though he would never herald that to Amon. In his opinion, they were wasting their time and energy. It wasn't that he didn't care for the girl; moreover, he was quite worried just as every one else. It just wouldn't do any good to have everyone exhausted and not fully focused on the task at hand. He'd bet his money that Robin wouldn't want to see her companions looking like this.

"Everyone…listen up," the 'big man' announced; all eyes turned to him.

He couldn't take this anymore, they had to stay more focused on increased witch attacks. Recently, he observed that some time necromancer assaults have been doubling. He didn't know if it had to do with Robin's absence, but it was defiantly suspicious. Nonetheless, they couldn't battle them in their currently condition.

"I want us to stop the search for now."

"_**WHAT?!!!"**_

"Hear it comes," he grumbled.

"We can't just stop!" Dojima shouted. "Robin-"

"Is fine-"

"**Fine?! **She's been missing for nearly _**three months**_and you assume she's _**fine**_?!"

"Look-"

"The Chief is right," Amon interrupted.

"_**WHAT?!!!"**_

"We'll have to worry about Robin later. Numerous attacks have occurred all over the city over the past months. The chief is only looking out for our best interests."

"Amon we-"

"Need to start figuring out what are causing all these hostilities and why," he cut of Michael. "Once we find the problem-"

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!**_

"What the hell?!" exclaimed the chief.

"Michael, what's going on?" shouted Amon.

"I don't know!" he answered frantically typing. "I'm getting a signal…not far from here."

"Is it Robin?!" Dojima rushed to Michael's side.

"I'm not sure."

_**Riiiing riiiiiiing riiiiiiiiing!!!!**_

"Chief Emergency!" Hattoki ran with the phone.

"What?!" the 'big guy' seized the phone. "Oh my…There's been a breach!!!"

Amon and the other were on their feet. "Where?!"

Michael's typing halted. "The signal's coming from…."

"The Lab."

* * *

**A/N: **Stopping here. Please Review. I'll update soon! 


	15. The Cause

**A/N: **I'm back!!! I had to look back and get my fic. straight. So far things seem to be good, so I'll go along with it. Thank you all my readers and reviewers, ya'll are the reason why I continue doin' what I do.

**Shout-out(s): **_**Usagi Uchiha Yuy -XIII-Train-, PenandpaperPoet, momoiiey, Shinigamii-Ji, tigriss, DarkGrayAngle, & e2ca!!!**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Italic_- Thoughts

**Bold- **Enthusiasm

_**Bold Italic**_- MORE Enthusiasm! And communication (think earpieces like for cell phones)

Amon- A

Sakaki- S

Doujima- D

Karasuma- K

Chief- C

Everyone- E

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**The Cause?!**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!**_

"_What the hell?!" exclaimed the chief._

"_Michael, what's going on?" shouted Amon._

"_I don't know!" he answered frantically typing. "I'm getting a signal…not far from here."_

"_Is it Robin?!" Dojima rushed to Michael's side._

"_I'm not sure."_

_**Riiiing riiiiiiing riiiiiiiiing!!!!**_

"_Chief Emergency!" Hattoki ran with the phone._

"_What?!" the 'big guy' seized the phone. "Oh my…There's been a breach!!!"_

_Amon and the other were on their feet. "Where?!"_

_Michael's typing halted. "The signal's coming from…."_

"_The Lab."

* * *

_

"The Factory!" exclaimed Dojima. "No way?! HOW?"

"Nobody knows of its location, except for the chief," Amon stated.

"I guess that means there's a snitch among us," the Chief circled his employees.

"I don't think so," Karasuma interrupted. "If either of us did it, wouldn't we be there or have left? I don't feel that anyone in here's a spy."

"Then how did they gain access to The Factory?! HOW?!"

"I-I don't know."

"And besides," Sakaki cut in. "Security must be tightly put over there. Nobody…_**especially**_ not a witch in their right mind could get in."

"Apparently so cuz they did!" The Chief snapped.

"Alright enough you too, we have to get down there fast. Hattoki, what's the status?" Amon asked grabbing his coat heading toward the elevator.

"They've lost control of the premises, some workers and guards have kept them at bay, but they can't hold out much longer. Several prisoners have escaped," he replied running about with documents and a phone in hand. "I've just lost contact with our informer."

"We have to move _**NOW**_!!!!"

The team made their way to the vehicles and drove off. Hearing their boss' distant shouts for background files on every employee in the building.

_**Chief your going to have to lead us to The Factory**_

…_**Alright…listen to my directions very carefully…Once I say this, there's no going back. Understand?!**_

_**Roger that.**_

_**Okay…turn left at…

* * *

**_

**7:30pm**

Upon reaching their destination, they loaded up and surrounded the building; each person taking a different section.

A: _**Can everyone here me?**_

S: _**Roger**_

D: _**Loud and clear**_

K: _**Copy**_

A: _**Alright, once we get inside, search for the injured or any personnel. **_

C: _**If you see any witches, try to contain them! If absolutely necessary, kill! **_

A: _**Alright are we ready?! **_

E: _**Yeah!**_

A: _**Let's move out!!!**_

The STN-J members stormed the building, guns drawn, checking every pathway and hall for survivors or witches. Doujima was on the east wing of the premise, she had came across some guards securing two witches and restraining several others that had bonded together.

_**This is Doujima! Is anyone there?!**_

A: _**What's wrong?!**_

_**I've located a couple of the guards trying to bring these guys down. I don't know what's going on, but from the looks of it, they're bonding together to beat us. And winning!!! **_(shots fired) _**AH!**_

A/S: _**Doujima!**_

…_**Ah!…I've been hit, but I'm okay.**_

A: _**What's your status?**_

_**We can't hold them off for much longer!**_

S: _**Amon, I'll go! I'll be right there! Just hold on!**_

A: _**Alright, just be on your guard.**_

S: _**No need to tell me twice.**_

Sakaki was currently in the west wing closest to her. He had his share of difficulty as well. Three of the bastards had tried to ambush him. Luckily, he managed to get the upper hand…but just barely. After checking for anymore ambushers, he went to go help his injured comrade.

In the south wing, Karasuma wasn't having much luck. So far she'd come across several dead bodies…scratch that…several _**massacred**_ bodies…either of a worker or a guard. Each one she encountered, she'd place her hand on their body…feeling strong amounts of fear, anxiety, and panic.

A: _**Karasuma do you copy?**_

K: _**I copy…what's wrong?**_

A: _**Nothing thus far. Just a couple of outbreaks, but nothing too serious. How ya holding up?**_

Amon was in north, he was having just as much trouble as Sakaki. Though he did, find some survivors, it didn't take long before they were attacked.

K: _**Fine. How's Doujima? I couldn't answer because I was investigating something.**_

A: _**She'll be alright. Sakaki went to go help her out. **_(shots 5 rounds) _**Damned bastards!**_

K: _**Do you need me to come down there?**_

A: _**No, we've got it covered. What's your situation?**_

K: _**(sigh) They really did a number on this guys. How could this have happened?**_

Karasuma looked just in time to spot several shadows moving about the darkness. She crept to a nearby wall and stayed silent. She cautiously peaked around the corner, to watch the said figures move toward to what looked like the roof area.

A: _**Karasuma. Karasuma, do you copy?!**_

K (whispering): _**I'm here. **_(tightens gun in hands)

A: _**What's going on?**_

S: _**Amon…Karasuma can you guys hear me?**_

D: _**Amon…K-**_

A: _**What is it?! **_(shoots three rounds, then reloads)

S: _**Something's wrong?! They're moving!**_

A: _**What?!! **_(shoots two rounds)

D: _**They just stopped fighting and left…I think they're headed for the south area.**_

Just Doujima stated, the necromancers that Amon were battling disappeared in a flash. _What the Hell's going on around here. _A: _**It happened to me too, just minutes ago. **__Where are they headed? _

_The roof!!!_ K (whispering): _**Everyone listen to me they're headed for the roof!**_

A: _**Damn it! Everyone hurry up over to the south wing. Karasuma keep watch for a little while longer.**_

E: _**Roger!**_

After calling reinforcements to get the injured out, they all met Karasuma in the south wing. Once there, they warily followed the escapees to their getaway spot. Making sure everyone was heavily equipped, their encircled the criminals.

"**Hold it right there**!" the STN-J member shouted withdrawing their munitions.

In a haste, one of the witches blasted a massive energy wave at the ceiling. Heavy winds carried debris, dust, and wreckage all around the complex. Taking advantage of the sudden shock, half of the fugitives flew away into the night.

"**FREEZE**!!!"

Shots fried from multiple directions, some hitting the necessary targets. One of the flees, reflected them right back the enemy. They had to pull back some to avoid getting hit. Karasuma spotted a familiar red-headed man.

"Amon…its him!" she shouted ducking back.

Looking up, they too spotted the said cold-eyed man, who was holding on to something.

"Its HIM!" Doujima shouted angrily.

"I bet he's the one behind this!!!" Sakaki stated shooting.

"On my mark, we charge in. Ready?…._**NOW**_!!!"

The team zigzagged through the hall of fire, stopping a foot or so in front of the enemy.

"_**Hold it right there!**_" all arms were pointed at the two dark figures.

"_**Show yourselves NOW**_!!!"

_Pathetic vermin. _Scythe uncaringly sent a small blast back at the group, causing them to falter their stance. They blocked their face, but managed to peak through their arms, to watch their kidnapper begin to make his leave. However, they noticed he was reaching out to something or someone.

"_**Hold it**_!" Karasuma shot at the other figure.

The bullet managed to blow off the said figure's hood. Everyone gasped in complete and utter shock and disbelief. Before them stood a girl stood in with long flowing dirt-blonde hair. Her eyes were a dark forest green; lips a soft, but deadly gentle pink, skin as pale as alabaster. She wore a black tube top with a red lace pattern that left much to the imagination, short black shorts, leather high heeled boots, suede gloves, and a long black leather trench coat that glided about her like a cape.

"Robin?"

The young girl smirked, eyes bore into theirs causing an icy sensation that surged throughout their beings. Not even hesitating, the young damsel jumped into the wind.

"_**ROBIN**_!!!" Amon shouted running towards her.

He didn't notice the others running behind him, nor did he care. All he could she was the little bird flying out of his grasp. They all watched in horror as their comrade and friend grabbed ahold of the murder's hand, using the other to hold him tightly.

"Robin, what are you _**doing**_?!" Sakaki screamed.

Doujima snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. Seeing one of her best friends being taken away a second time just killed. Her eyes were blinded by tears and anger. Letting out a monstrous cry she charged at the two.

"_**Get away from her**_!!!!" She began shooting wildly not even caring where or who she had hit, but hopefully hitting the cold-blooded man above.

"_**Doujima stop**_!!!!" But Karasuma's words fell on deaf ears, as the young girl did not.

It was too dangerous, if they got close to her, they'd risk getting shot themselves. Annoyed and slightly amused, Scythe blasted the irrational teen right into a concrete wall; knocking her unconscious.

"**Doujima**!!!" the others scattered to her aid.

They turned back upon hearing laughter. The young adolescent was giggled evilly at the display, eyes shining with mirth. Scythe decided that it was time they took their leave. Taking ahold of the girl, they instantly vanished into the darkness, leaving only broken, angry, sadness and confused feelings in their wake.

* * *

**A/N: **Whoa!!! So much to take it!!! A new Robin…with Scythe…oh the suspense. Please Review and I'll update soon! 


	16. Confusion…Hope

**A/N: **OKAY!! I had a major writer's block, but now I'm good and hopefully it'll stay that way!

**Shout-out(s): **_**momoiiey & Aoi Kitsukawa**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Italic_- Thoughts (Amon's)/ Previous chappie

**Bold- **Enthusiasm

_**Bold Italic**_- MORE Enthusiasm! And you'll see!

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Confusion…Hope**

"_**Hold it!**"_

…_A girl stood in with long flowing dirt-blonde hair. Her eyes were a dark forest green; lips a soft, but deadly gentle pink, skin as pale as alabaster. She wore a black tube top with a red lace pattern that left much to the imagination, short black shorts, leather high heeled boots, suede gloves, and a long black leather trench coat that glided about her like a cape._

"_Robin?"_

_The young girl smirked…the young damsel jumped into the wind._

"_**ROBIN**__!!" Amon shouted running towards her._

…_They all watched in horror as their comrade and friend grabbed a hold of the murder's hand, using the other to hold him tightly._

"…_What are you __**doing**__?!" Sakaki screamed._

"_**Get away from her!**"_

"_**Doujima stop!**"_

_The young adolescent giggled evilly at the display, eyes shining with mirth. Scythe decided that it was time they took their leave. Taking a hold of the girl, they instantly vanished into the darkness…_

* * *

Two days passed since the incident at the Factory, STN-J headquarters suffered major causalities and losses. Once the Chief received information on who caused the break-in, he was beyond furious. Cursing, yelling, and barking orders on the hunt for the young bird…something about wanting her head on a silver platter. Of course, nobody really acknowledged him and his rant. They were more focused on a certain jade-eyed teen. They couldn't…wouldn't accept that their once friend and comrade would turn on them; let alone side and aid with the enemy. This affected everyone, Michael was stunned with the reports. Karasuma seemed to space out a lot. Sakaki would kick or hit something from time to time. Doujima had recovered from her injuries, but became as silent as ever and actually typing and doing work without complaint. This surprised everyone slightly, even the Chief. The once high-spirited girl was now….broken and dreary.

Doujima stopped in mid-type. "I still don't believe it."

Everyone turned in the girl's direction. This was the first time she'd spoken in days.

She clenched her hands tightly. "Robin…would never."

"I know," Karasuma stated soothingly, comforting the young teen. "I know."

"There has to be something wrong," Michael cut in. "She couldn't have busted the lab."

"Well she did!" the Chief stormed in. "Unless your all giving me false reports and this all happens to be a _**sick prank!**_"

"No…that was definitely Robin we saw," Sakaki added. "Otherwise, she's gotta twin we don't know about."

"_**I still don't believe it!!**_" Doujima broke down. "There has to be an explanation…we can't just jump to conclusions."

Suddenly realization dawned on Michael.

"The Chief, you said nobody, but you knew where the Factory was right? Then how could've Robin have known where it's whereabouts?"

Everyone stared at their superior, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"I-I…she could've snuck into my office or personal files. Or maybe got information from a mole in here."

"Negative sir," he's assistant called, files in hand. "When they were gone we did a through check of everyone's background. In addition, no one has access to your office, but you and I sir. Also, only you can access the personal files. We have surveillance cameras everywhere on full alert and of course Michael's here. If anyone were to try to break in, we'd know. I even took the time to watch all of the security tapes and have not seen any suspicious active or people among the premises."

Everyone stared shocked and amazed by the vast amount of information thrown at them in a matter of minutes. All hope seemed to lift full force.

The Chief stood stunned. "Well…I-that's…well if not from here then-"

"That's what we have to figure out," Amon interrupted.

"There was something different," the brunette murmured.

"Ms. Karasuma?" All eyes were on the middle aged woman.

She stood in deep thought almost calculating.

"There was something there…something about Robin that didn't feel right. It felt _**evil**_…almost demonic. Scythe manipulated some how during that time she was gone, but…"

"What is it?"

"It felt _**more **_like Robin…in a way."

"Your say Robin's a-" Sakaki started.

Doujima slammed her hands on the desk. "No! Don't even start Sakaki. You don't know that….you don't know anything."

Amon took this time to step in. "Alright, enough…we don't have time for this. We have to find that bastard and Robin. Once we find them, we'll find the escapees…"

_We'll most likely be having a war on our hands_

"…Michael make another search for this guy."

"But I-"

"Try harder…he has to have a history of some sort. Set up a search based on his description. If you find any info, contact me ASAP."

"Right!" And thus the typing began.

"The rest of us are going back lab for clues or anything that could help us locate them. If you spot anything out of the ordinary contact someone immediately. Got it?"

"**Yes!**"

"Chief we'll need your coordinates again."

The said man simply nodded, rubbing his head.

"Alright, _**let's head out!**_"

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? Put that in your pipe and smoke it! XD Alright my reviewers and readers….here's a slight warning…er…note: The next few chappies are gonna blow your mind…but I'll help you….Here's a hint….it's Birdie's turn. Until then…Please Review! ;3


	17. Rewind Birdie's POV

**A/N:** Alright, I am back in business…this may seem like a short chapter, but a….better than nothin' right? Plus, I'm still a little weak from the sickness.

**Shout-out(s):** **_XxGaArAxX_, _brolly501_, _e2ca_, _Aoi Kitsukawa_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Witch Hunter Robin!

_Italic_- Thoughts (Robin's)/ previous chappie

**Bold**- Enthusiasm

_**Bold Italic**_- You'll see!

_Pure Angel of Darkness_

**Rewind- Birdie's P.O.V**

_"The rest of us are going back lab for clues or anything that could help us locate them. If you spot anything out of the ordinary contact someone immediately. Got it?"_

**_"Yes!"_**

_"Chief we'll need your coordinates again."_

_The said man simply nodded, rubbing his head._

_"Alright, **let's head out!"**_

* * *

_**"Hold it!"**_

_…A girl stood in with long flowing dirt-blonde hair. Her eyes were a dark forest green; lips a soft, but deadly gentle pink, skin as pale as alabaster. She wore a black tube top with a red lace pattern that left much to the imagination, short black shorts, leather high heeled boots, suede gloves, and a long black leather trench coat that glided about her like a cape._

_"Robin?"_

_The young girl smirked…the young damsel jumped into the wind._

_**"ROBIN!!"** Amon shouted running towards her._

_…They all watched in horror as their comrade and friend grabbed a hold of the murder's hand, using the other to hold him tightly._

_"…What are you **doing**?!" Sakaki screamed._

_**"Get away from her!"**_

_**"Doujima stop!"**_

_The young adolescent giggled evilly at the display, eyes shining with mirth. Scythe decided that it was time they took their leave. Taking a hold of the girl, they instantly vanished into the darkness…_

* * *

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!**_

_"What the hell?!" exclaimed the chief._

_"Michael, what's going on?" shouted Amon._

_"I don't know!" he answered frantically typing. "I'm getting a signal…not far from here."_

_"Is it Robin?!" Dojima rushed to Michael's side._

_"I'm not sure."_

_**Riiiing riiiiiiing riiiiiiiiing!!!!**_

_"Chief Emergency!" Hattoki ran with the phone._

_"What?!" the 'big guy' seized the phone. "Oh my…There's been a breach!!!"_

_Amon and the other were on their feet. "Where?!"_

_Michael's typing halted. "The signal's coming from…."_

_"The Lab."_

* * *

_"Do you see, they're against you," Scythe stated gently pulling her head close to his chest._

_How could they?_

_"Let me take you away. I'll protect you."_

_**Let him take you away...**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your true self.**_

_**Merge with me.**_

_We're one and the same._

_**They've betrayed us.**_

_They've tried to kill us...me. Amon...you..._

_"Scythe…take me away."_

_"I …have you…my Angel of Darkness."_

_"No…Robin," Dojima wept, hugging herself._

_"Robin….ROBIN!!!" Amon's voice echoed throughout the complex._

* * *

Silence some say it's golden…others can't stand such things. Yet this silence seemed more comforting and inviting than most. The young girl awoke to darkness; she was use to it by now. It seemed as though wherever she went she would be surrounded by nothing but darkness. As she sat up she noticed that she was resting on a queen-sized bed with plush pillows and blankets. It was all very warm and inviting, subconsciously she began to snuggle deeper into the softness of the material; eyes half open as if threatening to plunge right back into the sea of sleep.

_Where am I?_

As she pondered, a sharp pain surged throughout her head.

_How did I get here?_

Bits and piece of images flashed all at once. Visions in which included a construction complex, fighting, screaming…a man in black…Amon? Gasping, the young craft user sat up the images once again flashed before her eyes…she remember.

_I was taken…but of my own will. That voice?! Who was it? Was it mine? Was it my desire to leave? Was it a mistake? Did I-_

**_You made the right choice._**

_Who said that? Who are you?_

**_Trust me, you'll know…in time._**

_But-_

"You've finally awoken."

That voice…Robin turned and met familiar icy-blue eyes. From her rosy lips, she whispered the name of the man whom stood meters before her.

"Scythe."

"I was beginning to worry, you've been asleep for quite some time," he stated making his way over to the young user. "Are you feeling ill?"

He placed is cold hand on her cheek, which in turn made her blush. His words or concern had her feel seemingly warm despite the chill of his hand.

"N-no," she answered avoiding his gaze. "H-how long have I been out?"

"2 weeks."

"I see."

The tall, red-haired man sat on the bed. "Robin."

She flinched at the sound of her name. "What have I-"

"It's finally sunken in…hasn't it?"

She simply nodded in reply.

He stood once more. "We'll discuss this another time. Just say and rest, there's a doorway leading to a shower where you can freshen up there. Clothes and food will be provided for you later. Farewell for now."

Just as soon as he came, he had gone. Sighing, the jade-eyed girl flopped back onto the bed, bouncing a bit then settled. She would shower in a little while, now was not the time. She stomach twisted and let out an irritated sound. Ignoring it for the moment, she began to re-indulge herself within her thoughts. Why wasn't she running away? She could very well escape and alert her comrades, though she had no clue as to where she resigned at the moment. However, Scythe would probably obtain her again and not without a fight nonetheless. No…that didn't seem right. She wanted…no felt she needed to be here, wherever she was; although that didn't make much since as well. Why did she feel the need to be here? What was the purpose for her needing to be here? And why did she feel calm whenever Scythe was near her? There were so many questions…none of which were even close to being answered. Sighing again, she closed her eyes, slowly falling back into the sea of dreams.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**A/N:** How was that? Been a very very long time since I've wrote one. I hope I'm not rusty. Hope all you readers and reviewers enjoy. Please review!!! ;3


End file.
